The Story of Lexie Grey
by LoveForFanFics
Summary: Lexie grew up in an orphanage. Life had always been shitty to her but she always finds a way to her luck…but are the odds in her favor after driving to Seattle to a job interview? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

****Please note that this is my very first English FF. I don't have a Beta, this just came to my mind after re-watching the awesomeness of Lexie Grey.

I don't own Grey's Anatomy, the characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

**The Story of Lexie Grey**

The orphan Lexie Grey had not always luck in life. First, she discovers that her parents didn't want her when she was just a harmless, helpless baby, she grew up in an orphanage. The other kids there respected her but she never had many friends. She just had her little teddy bear named Max and her best friend Sadie. She accepted the fact that she wasn't as blessed as other kids – with parents who love their children unconditionally – but she had a photographic memory. It was of great use during school, she never had to study hard, she would just read a book and the information was just there. She put it to use to help Sadie through school. The two of them had very different personalities. Lexie was a sweet girl, never rebelled, quiet but voiced her opinion when necessary. She defended others but never threw fists. Sadie was a troublemaker. She always had been and probably would always be one. Well, she would have been one were she still alive. Sadie's big dream was to see 'other cultures' meaning she sleeping her way through Europe. On her way back to the States, her plane crashed after just leaving the airport. None of the passengers survived, they could only I.D the victims due to dental records. That had been five years ago and Lexie still grieved every day over her only best friend.

Currently she earned money through any job possibility there was, e.g. waitressing. She really sucked at waiting but she got good tips from the guys. Her dream was to go to medical school and if she calculated correctly which she always did, she'd be able to pay for it by the end of next month. She really tried her hardest in life. The last big step for her was getting a drivers license. She used to joke with Sadie about going on a road trip the second one of them had their license. After Sadie's passing she never was able to go on the road trip by herself. The years of medical school passed and eventually she graduated on top of her class at a state school. She wasn't able to pay for one of those fancy universities. She made a few friends during med school, had a fling here and there but nothing serious. She planned to work in a hospital if she could get her hands on one of the spaces at a teaching hospital. She didn't really care where she worked as long as she made enough money to pay for life.

Soon, she was on her way to a job interview in Seattle. The orphanage told her that she was originally born here. It was a strange feeling being back in the town you were born in but never really could connect to it. She drove in her small car to Seattle Grace Hospital and as usual it was raining. Lexie Grey loved the rain. It always made her feel fresh and…alive. She already loved Seattle because of the rain. In fact, it was raining so heavy that the windshield could hardly bear it. She contemplated waiting for it to stop, but she reasoned it would be hours before it stopped. Plus, she had a very important job interview! Her navigation system told her it would only be 10 minutes before arriving in Seattle. She was looking at the forest as she was driving. That didn't turn as a very good idea as she could only feel the impact of another vehicle smashing into her car and the immediate heat.

* * *

Please give me some feedback. Should I continue writing this or is it pointless? There might be the possibility of me fighting a writers block later on.

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you soo much for the feedback. I was so giddy this morning when I read I had reviews and follows/faves already!

On with the story. (This is what you get after listening to the same songs the whole day! ;) But the songs are really good :P If you're interested in the music, leave me a pm.)

**The Story of Lexie Grey**

**Chapter 2**

She was vaguely aware of men shouting. Or were they just speaking with an indoor voice? Lexie couldn't tell. And what were they saying? Everything was just foggy. Where was she? The last thing she could remember was driving her car. But why was driving? Where was she driving? She couldn't get it straight. Everything just felt funny. _But wait…am I on pain meds? I can't feel a thing. I can't open my eyes and I can't flex my arm. What is happening?_

Lexie was unconscious in the back of an ambulance, sliding through the Seattle traffic at rush hour. The ambulance was going straight for the Emergency bay at Seattle Grace hospital. The doctors were already lined up in their yellow trauma gowns waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"Hunt, you're in charge!" Richard Webber was the Chief of Surgery and currently he was trying to show his wife that he could delegate to get home earlier. It doesn't mean he can't watch over the incoming traumas, does it?

"Okay people, we've got a car accident two minutes out!" Head of Trauma, Owen Hunt informed the other waiting surgeons.

"I hope there's a heart condition…it's been ages since I operated on hearts." Christina Yang could either be loved or hated for her dry comments.

"I just hope I get to scrub in. I haven't been inside an OR for like a day. A DAY, Christina!" Meredith Grey always liked to bicker with the other twisted sister.

Hunt just gave them disapproving glances. Meredith told Christina that she thought that the trauma surgeon secretly had the hots for Christina.

"Okay people, concentrate, here we go!"

Hunt didn't have to encourage the others as the ambulance stopped in front of the Emergency bay.

"55 year old male, Caucasian, no serious injuries, just a broken leg." The paramedic told the surgeons.

"Name?" Alex Karev wanted to know whom he was dealing with.

"Thatcher Grey."

"Dad!" Meredith couldn't believe it. Her beloved das was in a car accident!

As soon as the Chief heard that he threw a sideward glance at Meredith. "Grey, you're off the case. Wait with me for the next ambulance, alright? Your father will be fine, I promise!"

"…broken femur, let's page Torres…" The voice of Owen Hunt could still be heard after he went inside the ER.

The next ambulance arrived just as the surgeons on Hunt's service went inside.

"24 year old female, Caucasian, seems to have a injury to the head and several broken bones. Was unconscious for the entire ride."

"Now Meredith that doesn't sound so bad, does it? Name?"

"No ID yet, the main concern was to get her outta there as fast as possible."

Just as the gurney touched the ground, Meredith felt pain by only looking at the young female. She was covered in serious burns.

"Okay people let's get her inside. Page Sloan, Torres and Shepherd. Now!" The chief shouted as he made his way to the trauma room.

Meredith still couldn't believe that her father was in trauma room 1. How did this happen?

"Meredith, get yourself together if you wanna stay on this case!"

"Sorry, Chief!"

As the wheeled the gurney into trauma room 1, the paged surgeons were already there.

"On my count! 1, 2, 3!" The chief counted to roll the patient over.

The attending surgeons immediately began checking the patient.

"Okay, we've got a bleeding here! Grey, book an OR!" On the job, head of neuro Derek Shepherd made no difference between the residents. Outside the hospital these two were the cutest couple has seen in a long time. Meredith booked the OR, in the meantime the other surgeons continued to check on the patient.

As she was wheeled to the OR, Lexie was still unconscious but could hear some voices.

"Yeah…she won't be happy once she wakes up." The voice sounded very masculine. Lexie had always been attracted to guys with a low voice.

The surgeons picked the residents and the interns for the surgery went to scrub in while Lexie inhaled the gas so that the surgery could begin.

It would be a couple of hours before she would wake up. Maybe she could hear the voice again, perhaps even meet the guy whose voice alone gave her chills.

Hunt just gave them disapproving glances. Meredith told Christina that she thought that the trauma surgeon secretly had the hots for Christina.

"Okay people, concentrate, here we go!"

Hunt didn't have to encourage the others as the ambulance stopped in front of the Emergency bay.

"55 year old male, Caucasian, no serious injuries, just a broken leg." The paramedic told the surgeons.

"Name?" Alex Karev wanted to know whom he was dealing with.

"Thatcher Grey."

"Dad!" Meredith couldn't believe it. Her beloved das was in a car accident!

As soon as the Chief heard that he threw a sideward glance at Meredith. "Grey, you're off the case. Wait with me for the next ambulance, alright? Your father will be fine, I promise!"

"…broken femur, let's page Torres…" The voice of Owen Hunt could still be heard after he went inside the ER.

The next ambulance arrived just as the surgeons on Hunt's service went inside.

"24 year old female, Caucasian, seems to have a injury to the head and several broken bones. Was unconscious for the entire ride."

"Now Meredith that doesn't sound so bad, does it? Name?"

"No ID yet, the main concern was to get her outta there as fast as possible."

Just as the gurney touched the ground, Meredith felt pain by only looking at the young female. She was covered in serious burns.

"Okay people let's get her inside. Page Sloan, Torres and Shepherd. Now!" The chief shouted as he made his way to the trauma room.

Meredith still couldn't believe that her father was in trauma room 1. How did this happen?

"Meredith, get yourself together if you wanna stay on this case!"

"Sorry, Chief!"

As the wheeled the gurney into trauma room 1, the paged surgeons were already there.

"On my count! 1, 2, 3!" The chief counted to roll the patient over.

The attending surgeons immediately began checking the patient.

"Okay, we've got a bleeding here! Grey, book an OR!" On the job, head of neuro Derek Shepherd made no difference between the residents. Outside the hospital these two were the cutest couple has seen in a long time. Meredith booked the OR, in the meantime the other surgeons continued to check on the patient.

As she was wheeled to the OR, Lexie was still unconscious but could hear some voices.

"Yeah…she won't be happy once she wakes up." The voice sounded very masculine. Lexie had always been attracted to guys with a low voice.

The surgeons picked the residents and the interns for the surgery went to scrub in while Lexie inhaled the gas so that the surgery could begin.

It would be a couple of hours before she would wake up. Maybe she could hear the voice again, perhaps even meet the guy whose voice alone gave her chills.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapters are this short. They may get longer with more experience. Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out ;)


End file.
